A proper young lady and a regulator
by victoriablack1
Summary: Leighana went to live with her uncle whom she hasn't seen in ten years, there she meets teh regulators, reunites with her half brother, and more importantly, meets Chavez. but then the regulators get deputized and have to leave Leighana behind in Lincoln.
1. Chapter 1

"W-what do you mean by that I'm not going to be living here anymore?" asked a girl with long straight brown hair. "I mean you're going to go live with your uncle john." the girl's mother said. "Um, who?" the girl asked. "Leighana, my brother!" Leighana's mother said as if she was daft. "don't be too harsh Jennifer, Leighana hasn't seen him since she was 7." said a man with black hair. He was in the military. "alright I'm sorry Leroy, Leighana." Jennifer said chuckling slightly. That's what Leighana didn't like about her mother, first she'd be talking to you as if you stupid or something and when someone would supposedly tell her off she would start laughing about it. 'what the hell…?' Leighana thought. "Well, Leighana, don't you think it's best that you pack your things?" Leroy asked, it was an indirect request, he was actually telling her to pack even though she didn't want to. Leighana groaned. "get packing young lady!" Leroy said more commanding this time and pointing at the stair case with his index finger. "yes, sir." Leighana said trying to hide the sarcasm stringing over her voice. She was seventeen and her parents were already "kicking her out". Leighana began to climb the stairs, each step creaked as she did this. She made it to the top step. Leighana paused for a moment. "get movin'!" her father said. She was actually putting up a good fight. Leighana continued to start walking to her room, even if it was against her will. But she also knew if she didn't her father Leroy would surely kick her ass. Leighana walked into her room and slammed the oak door behind her. "god dammit!!" she nearly shouted. She wasn't ready for this just yet. She didn't want to go live with her uncle whom she hadn't seen for ten years. She barely knew him!

* * *

After Leighana was done packing her things her father came into her room, the silver spurs clanking as he walked. "Leighana, I'm so sorry, but it's for the best." Leroy said, his voice was filled with regret. "How?" Leighana asked. "…" he didn't say anything. "see it's not for the best is it?!" Leighana shouted. "I'm sorry, I tried to be nice about it." Leroy scowled. "w-what do you mean?" Leighana asked confused. "I either shoot you or leave by tomorrow morning!" Leroy yelled angrily. "what?!" leighana yelled back. "I've said enough on the damned matter!" he yelled again he walked out of her room and slammed the door behind him. He had slammed the door so hard it almost split in half. Leighana sat down on her bed. She felt tears starting leak from her blue eyes.

Morning came, no matter how Leighana dreaded it. She immediately got out of bed and put on one of her clean dresses. The dress was red and simple. Red was really her color. Leighana grabbed her 'bag' that contained her clothes and other necessities. Leighana opened her bedroom door with her bag in hand. She went down the stairs, once again they creaked with each and every step. She reached the kitchen and walked right past her parents her brown hair trailing behind her. It was a good thing she was never coming back, even if her parents tried to come and get her. The brunette walked out of the house through the front door without saying a word to her parents. Outside she saw a wagon. There was a horse attached to it, and there was a man sitting in it. "Elena?" the man asked. "Leighana." she corrected. "oh I'm sorry-" everyone seemed to be saying that to her a lot lately."- I'm your uncle John Tunstall." he finished. John got out of the wagon and walked over to her. "I'll take your bag if you don't mind." he said. She shook her head. John took her bag and put in the back of the wagon. Leighana and John walked towards the wagon.


	2. Chapter 2

Leighana and John reached the ranch. Leighana looked ahead of her and saw a boy probably only two or three years older than her. He looked like he was feeding the pigs and such, until he threw a bucket at one the pigs. He aimed his pistol at the pig. Leighana then saw a post about a foot-or maybe even less- from his head. The post shook as daggers plunged into it. The boy slightly flinched and looked at the post. He looked up and saw a Mexican boy err ,man by the looks of it, walking towards him and the post with the daggers carved into it. The man was glaring at the boy. He clutched the daggers and pulled them out of the post, splinters slightly coming off of the wooden post. He walked away. 'um he seems…uh nice…' Leighana thought sarcastically. Then a lasso swung around the post, and then after that Leighana stopped paying attention. The wagon pulled closer to the ranch and she saw a clearer view of the ranch. "Regulators!" John shouted. 'um what?' she thought. The wagon got closer to the ranch. Then 5 or so men ran up to the wagon. "hey, John, who's that?" asked one of the 4 who appeared to have chewing tobacco in his mouth. 'disgusting.' Leighana said to herself. "This, is my niece Leighana." John answered with a proud look on his face. Leighana felt a pair of eyes on her. Leighana looked away from the man with tobacco in his mouth and saw the Mexican man staring at her. "quit staring at the lady, damn Mexican, it ain't polite." said the man with tobacco in his mouth. "Mexican Indian you son of a bitch." the Mexican Indian said. 'oh Mexican _Indian. _' Leighana thought again. "hello, I'm doc." said the blonde one out of the bunch. "hi, I'm as you know Leighana." she said. Doc stuck his hand towards her, Leighana took his hand and shook it as he gestured. "I'm Steve, or I'm also known as 'dirty Steve'." the man with tobacco said. 'I wonder why..' Leighana thought sarcastically hoping he wouldn't make her shake his hand. "Nice to meet you." she said. "Hi I'm Charley." said another, boy do they just keep coming or what? Leighana nodded as if gesturing 'hello' or something along those lines. Then a man on a horse appeared next to the wagon. "hello, I'm Richard, or Dick." he said. In Leighana's mind she was laughing hysterically, but on the outside she was perfectly calm. "Nice to meet you." she said, smiling. She probably didn't even mean it. "Ok my turn!" said the youngest looking one. "I'm William H. Boney, or Billy." "well as I've said about probably about 3 or 4 times now, nice to meet you." Leighana said. The rest of the boys\men laughed. And then there was silence. "hey Mexican greaser! Introduce yourself to the fine miss." Steve said. The Mexican Indian glared at him. "I'm Chavez ." the Mexican Indian said. "well once again, nice to meet you." Leighana said. "Leighana, eh…?" asked a voice. Leighana turned her head and saw a boy probably about 20 or 21. He had jet black hair and he had a hat that was casting a shadow over his face making it so Leighana couldn't see his face. "hello, Leona." he said. Only one person called her that was her half brother Jacinto. Leighana's blue eyes widened. "J-Jacinto?" she asked hopefully. "who else?" the boy asked. He took of his hat revealing his face. His skin was pale as porcelain and his eyes were as blue as mine. "but apparently I'm known to _someone_ as _la_ _estrella _." Jacinto said emphasizing the word someone, and he was giving Chavez a look, and his Mexican accent showing. Yes, Leighana and Jacinto were half brother and sister. They had the same father but different mothers. Oddly, their father Leroy had first fallen in love with a Mexican woman named Roselita. But after Jacinto was born they drifted away. It just didn't work out between them. And after that Leroy met Leighana's mother Jennifer. What was unique about her mother was that she was half Cherokee Indian and half English. But despite being half Cherokee she had pale skin and brown hair and eyes.((a/n: it's possible people XP)) and then she and Leroy had Leighana. The first and only time Leighana had seen Jacinto was just last year and they were as close as if they knew each other all of their lives. "um what does _la_ _estrella _mean?" Leighana asked. "it means star in Spanish, _senorita._" Chavez said. "why do you call him _la estrella_?" Leighana asked. "because he's as pale as the stars at night.((a/n: don't make this sound like slash you damn yaoi fans xP))" Chavez answered, he seemed disgusted. "don't give me that look, _chivato_!" Jacinto growled at Chavez. Jacinto was half Mexican and he could indeed speak Spanish so he had the right to say _chivato_. Chavez and Jacinto were about to into a fight, Richard parked his horse right in between Chavez and Jacinto. "enough!" John said sternly. Leighana sighed stepped out of the wagon and began to walk into the house like John had instructed her earlier before they had arrived. "that was a marvelous first impression Chavez." John said calmly but with sarcasm noticeable in his voice. John took her bag out of the wagon and followed Leighana into the house.

_**Jacinto's p.o.v**_

After Leighana and John were in the house and out of earshot the rest of the boys went separate ways and continued with their chores and such. "_**Jacinto,**_" Chavez hissed at him, his voice filled with hatred. "you better watch what you say." he finished. "me?" Jacinto asked. "I'm not the one who started it." he said. "humph, but you continued it." Chavez said. Jacinto glared at the Mexican Indian in front of him. "look just because _you _and _your sister_ are both here now doesn't mean I wont pay back your father for what he did to my people." Chavez said. There was fiery anger and hatred in Chavez's eyes. "that was two years ago!" Jacinto said. "and you're going to punish me and my sister just for what our father did?" "no, just you, _chivato_." Chavez said. "I thought John taught you a 'better way to bury him' just like with Murphy." Jacinto said. "look. I have nothing to do with my father's actions, I didn't even know about it until six months ago." "I know," Chavez said. "then what in hell is your problem?" Jacinto demanded. "you get on my nerves." Chavez simply said. Jacinto glared at him as he took a step backwards and turned around and walked away. "what in hell's their problem?" dirty Steve asked chewing on his tobacco and spitting the juice out of his mouth. No body answered.

_Leighana's p.o.v_

It was dinner time, the sun was no longer lingering in the sky. The moon shined in the sky. On one side of the dinner table, was Stephen, Charley, and Chavez-whom Leighana was seated next to- and on the side was Dick, Billy ,and Doc and then on the end of the table, John sat. "So, Leighana, have you been enjoying yourself so far?" John asked his niece. "yes, it's nice here. I like it here." Leighana answered taking a bite of some of her dinner. She was sitting up straight and her elbows were off the table. In short she had good table manors. Dick asked Billy if he aver had beef before or something like that. Leighana wasn't paying attention. Then Stephen and Charley began to snicker. "What's so jolly funny, master Stephen?" John asked while he was actually scolding him for his table manors. "that's not proper table manors." he finished. "He got away with hogs." Charley snickered. Stephen and Charley began to laugh again. "congratulations, Charles, you and Stephen will be doing the dirty crockery alone this evening." John said. Leighana smirked, amused. She looked to Chavez he was smirking to. Leighana blushed slightly, but shook it away. 'what the hell's wrong with me?' she thought mentally slapping herself. "Sorry, John, it struck me funny((a/n I'm not QUITE sure if that's what he said but it's close enough, right?))." Charley said. Then John told Steve and Charley to apologize to Billy. "Apologies, Billy, we were just hackin' on ya." Charley said. "Yeah, we' just hackin' on ya." Stephen echoed. "So, rumor has it that you killed someone. You don't seem like the killing sort." Richard said. "Yeah, what'd you kill 'im for?" Stephen asked taking a bite of his dinner. Leighana was surprised that he still didn't have chewing tobacco in his mouth still, but you never know he could. "He was hackin' on me." Billy replied darkly. Leighana smirked even more, and for the second time that day she felt a pair of eyes on her. Leighana looked at Chavez and once again he was the one looking at her. Chavez quickly turned his head towards Charley and Steve, he was smirking along with Leighana. Steve gulped. "Heh." Leighana chuckled to herself. Serves the little bastard right, right?

* * *

Now it was 'reading time', which Leighana didn't have to participate in. Her father had already taught her how to read the day before her 7th birthday, and also the day before her uncle John came to see them.

"There are plenty of men...who will never se-secede–" Stephen read. That was one of Leighana's pet peeves,; when someone mispronounced a word, she really had to work on that annoyance of hers'.

"succeed." Leighana and John both corrected. Everyone looked at her, including her uncle John. "sorry, mispronunciation of words annoys me slightly." she admitted. "Um…what?" Steve asked, not knowing what she said at all. "It annoys her when people don't pronounce words right." John said, simplifying what Leighana had said. "oh" Steve mumbled to himself.

Steve began to read again. " Who will never succeed anywhere."

"got a whole room full of them right here." Richard said and John threw him a look. "well done, William?" John said. Billy looked at them, Steve was holding the paper toward him, so he could take it and begin to read. "yea, sure." Billy said smiling. He didn't take the paper.

"excuse me, Billy, very sorry to offend you. We're congregated to learn to read and write. You need more then the skill with a firearm to succeed in the new world Billy. So, take up the journal and start where the boy left off, or you can go straight back to your home on the streets." John said sternly, and he meant it.

Billy sighed and took the paper and began to read.

The reading that Billy gave amazed John. "splendid. A splendid reading, William. Thank you." John said proudly. John stood up from his seat. "good night gentlemen. And good night Leighana." John said calmly. "good night." they all said.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day and Leighana was already up and about. She had on a red dress and she was watching Chavez throw daggers and knives at a post, like he did everyday.

Then men on horses appeared riding down the hill. John saw the men on horses. The men on horses reached him, the horses were just about six to eight feet away from John.

Chavez grabbed his daggers and pulled them out of the post and followed the rest of the regulators. Leighana followed Chavez. "what's going on Cha-" Leighana was cut off by

the Mexican Indian whom she was speaking to. "shh." Chavez said putting a finger to his lips, motioning for her to be quiet. Then Jacinto gently grabbed Leighana by the arm and

pulled her behind him, he was standing next to Doc. "good evening, gentlemen." John

said. "good afternoon, John." Sherriff Brady said tipping his hat in a polite gesture.

"John, Mr. Dolan and Mr. Murphy here are complaining about their merchandise wagon being plundered on several occasions on their way to town. Eh, quite frankly, John, they

Think you're behind it." "that's a fargin' lie and you know it!" Richard yelled angrily. "Richard!" John warned. "sheriff Brady, Mr. Murphy is going to continue to come to you"

John said. "well, the belted earl has spoken, look behind you earl. All I see are hired thieves. And what's this? A girl?" Murphy said. "yes she is my niece and she has nothing to do this with matter." John said.

"besides," John continued. "these boys are promising young men, all acquiring an education." John said. Murphy got off of his house, and motioned John to walk over to him.

John obeyed, and then moments later, ; "get off my property!" John had yelled. Murphy got back onto his horse.

"you are ambitious, earl. But you'd be better off selling ladies' undergarments in

Hemstead." Murphy and his men laughed.

Then the regulators drew out their weapons. Jacinto got out two throwing daggers, he held one of the daggers in between his teeth. Jacinto held the other throwing dagger in his

Left hand, and held a pistol in his right hand. "all right men, that's enough! Clear the way!" Sheriff shouted, trying to calm down _all_ of the men.

"this is a new country. We wont be bowing down to you no more, Englishman." Murphy said. "get ready for hell!" and he and his men began to ride up the hill and disappear.

It was later in the afternoon now. Leighana didn't realize that Jacinto could use throwing daggers like Chavez. That was probably why they clashed so much.

They were so much alike, whether they liked it or not. Leighana went back to watching Chavez throwing his daggers. "Leighana!" came John's voice. Leighana turned her head

Over her shoulder and saw john and Billy. "come, we're going into town for new clothes!" he said. Leighana smiled and ran over to them.

_

* * *

They walked out of the clothing store. Billy came out with a new jacket and hat, and Leighana had come out in a blue dress with a an over coat.

John, Billy, and Leighana got back into the wagon and started to head back to the ranch. "so, why did we need new clothes, uncle John?" Leighana asked.

"I'm taking you, Billy, and the regulators to a new years party." John said. "really?" Billy asked and John nodded. And soon they arrived back at the ranch.

* * *

Steve, Charley, Richard, Doc, and Leighana were watching Chavez throwing his throwing knives into a bucket. The knives stuck firmly in the wood.

Well, Jacinto was watching as well, but with a grudging look in his blue eyes. Then there was gun fire.

The bucket split into pieces and the water inside of splashed onto the ground. Chavez pushed Leighana behind him and he and the rest of the regulators got out their guns.

They all looked up and saw Billy sitting on the roof laughing and there was a pistol in his hand. "dammit Billy!" Jacinto shouted.

Then John came out. "regulators!" he shouted in a serious tone. "let's dance!" a smile spread across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

There was dancing and music, it was enough for Leighana's liking. Leighana had her fancy blue dress with the blue over coat and her hair was braided and put into a bun of

Some sort. And her bangs were still framing her face. Leighana was dancing with Richard. "so are you enjoying yourself, Leighana?" Richard asked the smiling girl.

"yes, yes I am." Leighana answered. "so how old did you say you were?" Richard asked.

"um, seventeen." she answered again. "oh, I thought you were younger." he said.

Leighana laughed. "I don't know if I should be insulted or should feel complemented."

Richard laughed too. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, it was the half Mexican and

The half English Jacinto. Jacinto's long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but there were still some stray locks still framing his face. "may I dance with my sister, Dick?"

Jacinto asked. Richard looked at him weirdly and Jacinto got a look of disgust on his face. "not like that you damn fool!" Jacinto said.

"you know, it's called a brotherly and sisterly dance…or what ever." Richard chuckled.

"go ahead." he said. Jacinto smiled his famous smile, and he and Leighana began to dance.

"so how long have you been with the regulators?" Leighana asked as they were still dancing.

"well I'm 20 now, so, three years now." Jacinto answered.

Then all of a sudden gunshots filled the air and the sound of the gun fire filled every bodies ears and echoed. Jacinto and Leighana flinched, and Jacinto pulled out one of his daggers.

Jacinto looked around with his blue eyes and saw people had their shot guns, pistols, et cetera, out and pointing and shooting toward the dark and moonless sky.

"Happy new year!"

"Jesus!" Jacinto laughed putting a hand over his heart.

Jacinto slightly twirled the dagger in his hand in between his slim and pale fingers and slid it pack into the sheath where it belonged.

Gun shots were still filling the air as Jacinto reached for his pistol.

Jacinto gripped the handle of his gun and pulled it out of it's holster and pointed it toward the sky.

Jacinto looked at Leighana as she was rolling her eyes at him.

"what?" Jacinto asked. "might as well, Leona." he finished and pulled the trigger of his pistol.

* * *

The new years celebration was over and the regulators, Leighana ,and John were heading back to the ranch.

The regulators-except Jacinto- were all singing.

Jacinto, and John were probably the only ones that didn't have any alcohol and get partially drunk.

The regulators were on horses and John was in a horse and buggy.

Jacinto's horse was white with black spots, his horse was an appaloosa horse.

Earlier Leighana was riding with Jacinto, but then Chavez began to ride next to them and he insisted that Leighana rode with him.

Jacinto, knowing Chavez wouldn't take no for an answer, let Chavez help Leighana off of his horse and onto Chavez's horse.

So now Leighana was riding with the Mexican Indian, whom she'd grown slightly close too.

More like had a little crush on the 'chivato'.

Jacinto knew too. He wasn't exactly happy about it.

I mean who would be? Jacinto's -half- little sister had a crush on the person who hated his guts.

They were now at the top of a hill. The regulators rode down the hill, except Billy.

As Chavez picked up speed and rode down the hill, Leighana held tightly onto Chavez.

She heard Chavez chuckling slightly. "don't be afraid, Leona." he said. Leighana's blue eyes slightly widened.

Only Jacinto called her that, and now Chavez was calling her. She didn't think Jacinto was going to be happy about this.

"I wont let you fall." Chavez finished, and Leighana didn't say anything.

Then gun shots filled the air, and the noise of gun fire echoed.

Everybody snapped their heads quickly back to the top of the hill.

There were Murphy men.

John lay dead on the dusty and dirty ground, even the horse pulling the buggy was dead.

"uncle John!" Leighana screamed.

Tears were threatening to pour out of her eyes.

The Murphy men then began to ride towards them.

Chavez- with Leighana-, Charley, Steve, Richard, and Jacinto began to ride away.

"no, there's too many!" Jacinto heard Doc say, trying to get Billy moving, and Doc began to ride away with the rest of the regulators and Leighana, Billy followed in pursuit.

* * *

((a/n: well I hope I did a good job on this chapter. The only person so far that reviewed this has given me some very good advice. And this time I tried to be more detailed. If I didn't do a good job on this chapter, well hell, I'll try to do better on the next chapter. How does that sound? ^^))


	5. Chapter 5

It was later that day and the regulators and Leighana all had a little funeral for John.

Even Alex McSween and Susan McSween came.

Richard was reading out of the bible in honor of John.

Jacinto was standing next to Richard trying to comfort an almost crying seventeen year old known as his little half sister Leighana.

"ashes to ashes and dust to dust." Richard said, and he closed the book.

Leighana was looking down as only one single tear cascaded down her pale cheek.

That was the only time a tear made it out of her eyes that day.

* * *

Jacinto was standing next to Chavez and didn't even realize it.

He was watching Alex and J.P Wilson across the street.

He couldn't tell what they were discussing, but he knew that they _were_ discussing something.

It had to be about what happened. John getting killed and Murphy's henchmen being responsible for it.

Jacinto turned his head to the side, finally now noticing he was standing next to Chavez.

Jacinto, without saying anything, took two or three steps to left, getting away from Mexican Indian.

_**With Alex and J.P Wilson**_

"Murphy's henchmen have to be brought in J.P. I'm going to bring it to court and bring them down." Alex said to Wilson.

"have you talked to sheriff Brady?" Wilson asked.

"have of the murders are members of his posse, he wont touch them." Alex said.

"you're the justice of the peace, Wilson." Alex continued.

Murphy and his men were right across the street from Alex and Wilson.

They were watching the two discuss the matter with grins and smirks on their faces.

"you have the power to serve warrants through special constables." Alex finished.

"What special constables?" Wilson said. "no one's fool enough to go after Murphy's people." he said waving his arm slightly at Murphy and his men across the street.

"deputize them." Alex said nodding his head toward the regulators.

"McSween those are just boys. Ain't any of them over twenty-one." Wilson said as-a-matter-fact-ly.

"Murphy's going to shred them in half within a day!" Wilson said adding on to his earlier statement.

"are you going to deputize them?" Alex asked raising his voice slightly.

"hell no!" Wilson snapped. "no I'm not Alex. Not me."

"alright then you go tell them." Alex said.

Wilson looked back at the boys with a look of regret on his face.

_**Back with the regulators**_

Wilson walked over to the regulators, regretting each step that he took.

Wilson told them that they were being deputized.

Leighana looked at Jacinto.

"I'm not going to see you for a long time, aren't I?" she asked her half brother.

"well, I don't know, Leona." Jacinto answered.

Then a sly smirked made it's way onto Jacinto's lips.

"but I think you should really say goodbye to Chavez." he said smugly.

Leighana looked at him with confused eyes. "what?" she asked.

"oh don't say that, you know what I'm talking about." Jacinto said, his Mexican accent showing up in his voice once more.

She did, but she wasn't about to let Jacinto know that.

"I know you fancy him." Jacinto said quietly to Leighana.

Blood rushed to Leighana's cheeks.

"see, Leona, I'm right." he said.

Leighana didn't say anything, she began to walk away from Jacinto and to Chavez.

Leighana reached Chavez.

Chavez just looked down at her with his black colored eyes.

Leighana was only up well below Chavez's shoulder.

Well she was looking down, afraid if she her eyes met his her cheeks would turn red.

"well, um, good luck…?" Leighana said, still looking down at the ground. "I don't know what to say in these type of situations." she confessed.

"thank you anyway, Leona." Chavez said.

Just hearing his voice made her blush.

So it was a good thing for her that she was looking down.

She looked up at Chavez, he was slightly smiling down at her.

Blush was threatening to cover her cheeks but she fought it back.

But next thing you knew they were two hands tangling them selves in her long brown straight hair and there were lips on her forehead.

Chavez's.

This time Leighana couldn't stop the blood from rushing to her cheeks.

((a/n: sorry that's all she's getting so far XP))

* * *

The regulators and J.P Wilson were in a barn, where their horses were.

Leighana was watching from the outside by Susan.

Wilson held a bible in front of the regulators.

The regulators put their hands on the holy book and took them off.

They cocked and loaded their guns.

Richard, Doc, Charley, Billy, Chavez, and Steve all had shot guns.

Except for Jacinto, he was the only with two pistols in his hands.

Moments later the regulators road out of the barn on their horses.

Jacinto looked over his shoulder and saw Leighana going home with Alex and Susan McSween, there would be taking care of her now that John was dead and her parents didn't want her coming home.

Jacinto took a good look at his half sister before turning his head back in front of him.

This would be the last he was going to see her for a long time.

((a/n: I know, I know, in the words of the great Chavez himself, ; "not that good" 'chivato'. I just can't think detailed, I don't know what's wrong with me, but I promise I WILL try harder….'chivato' XD sorry I love that word now.))


	6. Chapter 6

((a/n: ok people, I'm just going to say this. Leighana,; she isn't going to be a lil' marry-sue and become a female regulator just so she can stay with Chavez. Now when the regulators are out doing the warrants and all, it's all going to be in Jacinto's point of view.))

After the regulators left the town of Lincoln they were out in the "wilderness".

They had rode up to a beat up looking shack on their horses.

Jacinto was trying to figure out a name for his horse, but soon realized then wasn't the time.

"ok, Henry Hill's supposed to have been there with a lady since noon." Richard said.

"poor _senorita_." Jacinto commented.

He knew that comment was out of place when Richard threw him a look.

"we're going to show him the warrant and take him home." Richard finished.

Jacinto was still laughing at his comment from earlier. Richard glanced at the English Mexican once more.

Jacinto felt Richard's eyes on him. Jacinto looked at the fellow regulator and immediately closed his mouth, silencing his laughs.

"yeah, we got to take 'im." Charley echoed, nodding his head.

"yeah, I say we do." McCloskey said agreeing with both Charley and Richard.

Doc and Chavez looked at each other, as if they were silently communicating.

Then Doc looked over to Jacinto. Jacinto looked back at Doc with his blue eyes and shrugged his shoulders, pushing a piece of his long black hair to the side of his face so it was out of his eyes.

"hey, uh Billy." Richard said looking at the nineteen or twenty year old. Billy looked at Richard.

'ah what the hell is Dick going to do.' Jacinto thought, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"why don't you go in and have a look see." Richard told Billy. Billy looked at him with confused eyes, Jacinto was doing the same.

"go on, Billy. See if Hill's in there, if he is you bring him to us…" Richard said and handed Chavez the warrant for Henry Hill.

Chavez looked down at the neatly folded piece of paper. Then he looked at Jacinto, who was next to him. Chavez slightly gave Jacinto a dirty look and passed him the warrant.

Jacinto rolled his eyes at him and passed Doc the paper without looking at him, and Doc gave Billy the warrant.

Billy unfolded the warrant and looked at it, reading what it said on it. Billy looked back at the rest of the regulators, smiling his famous smile.

'oh good lord help us.' Jacinto thought as Billy got off his horse and began to walk towards the shack looking place.

A couple moments later Billy came out and went into the other part of the small rundown building. "what the hell's he doin'? " Jacinto asked, expecting no reply or answer.

Then Henry Hill came out. 'now I feel really bad for the _senorita_ that was with him.' Jacinto thought, basically commenting on Hill's appearance.

Henry Hill kicked some dirt at someone that was sitting on the outside of the shack and continued his way into the other part of the shack where Billy was.

Then seconds later a gun shot was fired. The shot made Jacinto's and the rest of the regulators' horses skittish.

"_ay dios mio!" _Jacinto said right after the gun shot noise filled the air.

The regulators reached for their guns. Jacinto pulled out his pistol and a throwing knife. Jacinto put the knife in between his teeth so he could still hold onto the reins of his horse.

Then five or so men came out of the small building ready to shoot anyone that crossed them.

The regulators pushed their horses forward, revealing themselves from behind the trees and began shooting at the men with their guns.

One of the men was aiming their shot gun at Steve. Jacinto aimed his pistol at the idiot who was aiming his gun at Steve and fired.

The first shot didn't get him, but the man's attention was now turned to Jacinto. He aimed his gun at Jacinto.

Jacinto quickly pulled the trigger of the pistol and shot at him. He got him in the stomach and he was down.

Then a bullet came flying at Jacinto. The bullet got him the shoulder and teared at his skin. Jacinto unintentionally yelled his pain.

"Jacinto!" Doc yelled to make sure he was ok.

"what?!" Jacinto yelled back in annoyance. That was all Doc needed to hear to know Jacinto was all right.

Charley road over to Billy with his horses' reins in his hand pulling the horse with him.

Billy took the reins from Charley and climbed onto the back of his horse.

Then another man with a gun came out aiming it relentlessly, trying to figure out who to shoot first. Apparently the man found his target and was about to pull the trigger of his gun.

Jacinto saw this and cocked the trigger of the pistol in his hand aiming at the men. Jacinto pulled the trigger and the bullet blew off the man's hat. "dammit!" Jacinto said, through gritted teeth.

"Bonney! You weren't supposed to smoke anybody!" Richard shouted. "you could've told him that before he went in there _chivato_!" Jacinto yelled at Richard.

"we have warrants! We're the law!" Richard continued shouting as if he didn't hear the blue eyed and black haired twenty year old.

Steve began to ride down the trail and Chavez and Jacinto followed him. Then it was Charley and then Richard.

Five gunshots echoed from behind them, and then a cackle like laugh. Jacinto didn't have to turn his head to see who did that.

Right now Jacinto was pretty pissed off at Billy….and Richard.


	7. Chapter 7

The regulators were back in the town in Lincoln and they were sitting behind wooden and brisk "wall" type structure.

Doc had just finished reading a news paper article that said about four to five men-Murphy's damn men- were killed or presumed killed and it said Billy was responsible for their deaths and was the captain of the deputized gang.

Much to Jacinto's disliking he was sitting next to Chavez.

"shit, Dick, you send a lamb into the slaughter and he walked out a king sheep." Charley said. Jacinto shook his head at his comment.

"_El chivato_, Billy the kid, eh!" Jacinto and Chavez said at the same-without realizing it- amused.

They were both thinking the same thing.

Well one thing is for sure Jacinto and Chavez were more alike then they thought, especially in personality.

Jacinto and Chavez looked at each other, they began to glare at one another.

"damn, Murphy's gonna want blood, brains, and balls for this one." McCloskey said.

"I gotta get out of here." Doc said quietly and began to run to the other side of the wall.

"hey, Doc!" Richard called after him and walking toward him.

"what?" Doc asked walking back over to Richard.

"you know they're going to be looking for us." Richard said.

"I know, I'll be back in one minute." Doc said pushing the news paper into Richard's chest before running off.

It was that china girl.

Jacinto smirked. Now he knew two people love struck. "the _chivato_'s love struck." Jacinto said, showing off his Mexican accent just like many times before.

It answered the rest of the regulators questions as to why Doc ran off like that.

"so, Dick," Billy began to say. "who's next?" he finished.

"you."

* * *

Jacinto was hiding in brush and bushes just like Chavez. He couldn't see the others so that meant that they were well hidden.

Jacinto then heard 'clip' and 'clap' of horse hooves coming their way. It was a man pulling his horse by the reins and then a another man whom was actually on the back of his horse.

"shit." the man pulling his horse by the reins said. Jacinto recognized the two as Andy Morton and Paul Baker. Morton had a piece of horse crap in his hand.

'what in hell?' Jacinto thought.

"what's wrong?" Baker asked.

"nah, I mean I found some. Horseshit." Morton replied. " they come out from the Sierra Bonita just this morning. Horses been grazin' wild." he continued. "pretty damn good don't ya think?"

Then Chavez slowly came out from the brush, twirling a knife in his hand. He then grabbed Morton by the neck and put the blade to his throat.

Then the regulators came out from their hiding places. Jacinto came out from the brush. They all had guns pointed at Morton and Baker.

"not that good." Chavez said.

Jacinto slightly chuckled, he had to admit, that was pretty clever of Chavez.

"Buenos Dias, shitheads." Richard said to the two Murphy men.

"you don't understand, Dick, by killin' Henry Hill y'all started a war." Baker said raising his right arm.

"what ever." Jacinto said quietly.

"by killin' Mr. Tunstall you all started the damn war, Baker!" Richard said slightly raising his voice.

"just the same we're talkin' fifty, sixty men against your what, six or seven..?" Morton said walking towards Charley and Steve, whom were on horses. "we're with the ring, Dick!"

Billy walked around Morton. "we're gonna bury you, you can believe that."

"quiet Bonney!" Richard snapped at Billy, in a warning like voice. "we're takin' you to jail. No killin'"

"objection your honor!" Billy said slightly mockingly to Richard.

"_dios mio_." Jacinto muttered in annoyance with Billy.

"these boys are going to the grave in the name of John Tunstall." Billy continued.

"I said quiet Billy!" Richard shouted. "I don't need that kinda talk. Law don't talk like that." he tried to get Billy under control.

"yeah, well law don't kill innocent merchants, now do it?" Steve asked taking Billy's side of the argument.

"shut up dirt face."

"shut up _desgraciado_."

Doc and Jacinto said at the same time to Steve.

* * *

_((a/n: well hell, I'm stopping here))_


	8. Chapter 8

"take these sons of bitches Capitan mountain and blow their brains out." Billy said. "what'd ya say, Steve!?" he shouted.

"uh-huh!" Steve said nodding his head vigorously.

Jacinto shook his head, and once again, somehow he ended up next to Chavez. "Jesus Christ." he muttered.

"hey, Billy," McCloskey began "easy."

Chavez looked at McCloskey strangely, Jacinto was doing the same.

McCloskey was holding his hand up slightly. "Dick, I don't think we should go by way of south road." he said.

Jacinto raised an eyebrow. McCloskey was acting strange.

"why's that?" Dick asked.

"Well, I think Murphy will be watching the trail ends with ambushes, I think we should go straight through to Lincoln." McCloskey said, explaining.

"are you crazy, Niño?" Jacinto sarcastically asked. No answer came as expected.

Steve spat out tobacco juice from his mouth as Billy gave McCloskey a strange and maybe slightly confused look.

Billy began to walk away from Morton and over to McCloskey.

"what in hell…?" Jacinto said and Chavez motioned him to be quiet. Jacinto looked over to McCloskey. Well how Jacinto would've put it ; "the little son of a bitch was lookin' over at the other son of bitch Morton."

"what?" McCloskey asked innocently

"I saw that." Billy said his gun pointed toward the sky.

"what'd ya see, what'd ya see!?" Charley asked anxiously looking at Billy, his gun still pointed at Morton.

"I saw that too." Jacinto pipe in. Chavez looked at him as if saying "you did not, _chivato_."

Jacinto glared at Chavez and he glared back. Jacinto shook his head, now wasn't the time for 'rivalry'.

"they know what I saw." Billy said pointing his gun at Jacinto and then at McCloskey.

"oh Jesus here we go." Jacinto said and this time Chavez smacked him slightly in the chest this time motioning "open your mouth again and I kill you."

"what're you talkin' about?" McCloskey asked innocently again.

"don't play innocent-" then Chavez got out one of his knives, twirled it in his fingers and put it up to Jacinto's throat. 'ok shutting up.' he thought.

Billy was still walking closer to McCloskey until Doc's hand met the back of McCloskey. McCloskey was now basically um what's the word? Oh yes, 'trapped'.

"where's the ambush ,McCloskey? In Lincoln?" Billy said. "you're trying to steer us away from Capitan, so you're men, MURPHY'S MEN, can jump us in Lincoln!" Billy said accusingly.

"what're you talkin' about, Billy?" Richard asked. "McCloskey's with us, he's a regulator!"

"well, he used to ride with Murphy, that's what I'm talking about!" Billy said loudly.

"that was along time ago." Richard said in McCloskey's offence.

"HE'S A SPY!!" Billy yelled.

"he's been with us. We made a pack, right McCloskey?" Richard said to the person who was causing all of this suspicion.

"right." McCloskey said, it was as if he hesitated to answer, like a delayed reaction. "Jesus, Billy, c'mon." he said sticking his hand out to Billy.

Morton tried to move closer to Charley and Steve. They cocked their guns at him.

Billy slid his gun back into the holster with a slight look of defeat on his face. "ah, shit, I'm sorry, McCloskey." Billy said taking McCloskey's hand, accepting his gesture, and shook his hand.

"it's alright, we're all upset about John-" Billy cut him off and reached for his gun.

"I'm sorry I didn't sniff you out sooner, you god damn traitor." Billy said calmly, with a full grip on the handle of his gun he pointed it at McCloskey's head and pulled the trigger. McCloskey's brains were blown out and there was a bloody whole in his head.

"dammit Billy!" Dick yelled while Charley was also yelling and Steve was laughing a little giggle.

The red liquid that had sprayed from the back of McCloskey's head had sprayed itself all over Doc' face.

McCloskey's corpse was still standing erect, but that changed when Billy shot him in the stomach and he plunged into the river.

Morton and Baker tried to ride away on their horses. Chavez threw a throwing knife at Baker. The throwing knife got Baker in the back.

And Billy shot Baker two times and he came tumbling off of his horse, dead as a door nail.

Then Morton tried to get away again and Doc shot at him. Morton fell to the ground but seconds later got back up again and tried to get away. Again. Jacinto threw a dagger at Morton and he got him in the back as well.

Morton fell onto the thorns and brush on his back dead.

"oh god!" Charley slightly 'shrieked'.

Chavez was over by the dead Baker. He pulled his knife out of his back and wiped the blood on Baker's Jacket.

Jacinto walked over to the also dead Morton. "I want my dagger back." he said.

"court adjourned." Billy said.

"shut the hell up…" Jacinto growled.

"moron! You are out of line you son of a bitch!" Richard yelled at Billy slightly pointing his gun at him.

"Richard, he was right! He was acting strange." Doc said defending Billy 'the now out of line, son of bitch'.

"so that just means we killed three more Murphy men, right?!" Richard yelled again.

"oh Jesus, Brady's gonna hang us for sure now!" Charley said panicking.

Jacinto shook his head as he turned over Morton onto his -dead- stomach so he could reach his knife that stabbed into his back.

"quiet! Everybody just close their fargin' lip for a minute and let me think!" Richard yelled angrily again, Jacinto never seen him that angry before.

"we better skin out of here." Doc said as Jacinto pulled tout he dagger that was embedded in Morton's back.

Jacinto put the dagger back into the little sheath onto his belt and got onto his black and white horse.

"ok, everybody, skin up the river, now!" Richard ordered the regulators.

Charley and Steve began to ride up the river like they were told. Jacinto followed and Chavez was right behind him.

'god damn you, Billy.' Jacinto thought as he rode his horse behind Charley and Steve.


	9. Chapter 9

" **advices from Lincoln say the young lad of lightening rapidity and iron nerve apparently single-handedly took down Morton and Baker of the Murphy-Dolan fashion, including a miraculous shot of over fifty yards." Doc said reading an article in the latest issue of the news paper. The topic you asked? Well none other then "Billy the kid".**

**Jacinto laughed as he looked over Doc's shoulder to read the news paper to himself, but the articles wasn't why he chuckled.**

"**there's a picture here," Doc began. "says it's Billy the kid." he said holding up the news paper slightly as Richard made his way over to Doc and Jacinto.**

"**but it ain't Billy." Jacinto added, as Richard took the paper from Doc's hand.**

**Jacinto smirked, waiting for Richard's reaction.**

**Richard looked down at the news paper. "that's me." he said.**

"**no, really?" Jacinto asked sarcastically earning a glare from Richard.**

"**this is bullshit, the papers can't get anythin' right." Richard grumbled as Jacinto smirked. Richard handed the news paper back to Doc and walked off.**

"**advices from sources say the kid, a left hander, is tall, handsome, and unequaled in the elements…that appeal to the holier emotions." Doc read, he was chuckling slightly at the last part.**

**Jacinto shook his head in disbelief. "that appeal to the holier emotions….?" Jacinto quietly asked himself. "what's that supposed to mean….?"**

"**Jesus Christ this country needs a hero." Doc laughed. Jacinto rolled his eyes.**

"**however," Doc continued. " Murphy of Lincoln has hired none other then John Kinney and his Dona Ana bunch to help hunt down Billy the kid and the gang."**

"**John Kinney?" Jacinto asked alarmed.**

"**oh great John Kinney." Charley said sarcastically.**

**Jacinto knew that name far too well. Too many encounters with him…and well then riding away from him on a horse to save himself from being shot or killed by him.**

"**well who's Kinney?" Billy asked.**

**Doc looked back down at the news paper. "it's says here he's an ex-soldier, suffered from an injury and is now a bounty hunter." he read.**

"**well, what's that mean?" Steve asked.**

"**what the hell do ya think?" Jacinto asked sarcastically. "he means he can whoop some ass." he finished.**

**Billy looked at Jacinto, not expecting him to say that in all seriousness, expecting him to make a joke about it or something.**

**Jacinto stood up from where he was, which was by Doc, and walked over to the fire. He had to think and clear his mind about some things. "hey, do ya think Leighana's alright?" he asked.**

"**yeah, she's with Alex and Susan, she should be fine." Doc reassured.**

"**if only she could've came with us." Jacinto said looking down and flickering fire as the flames licked and burned the wood.**

"**it wouldn't have be safe for her." Charley said.**

"**does she even know how to shoot a gun?" Doc asked Jacinto.**

"**no, but-" **

"**so, that's why she's not here with us." Doc concluded. "she wouldn't be safe."**

**Jacinto heaved a heavy sigh and let it escape from his mouth.**

"**I guess I see your point, Doc." Jacinto said solemnly. His eye lids slightly drooped from tired. Tired of Billy thinking that he's the boss and killing the people that they had warrants for.**

"**Hey, Doc, come here for a minute?" Richard called.**

**Doc handed Billy the news paper. "yeah, sure." and walked over to Richard.**

**Billy began reading the rest of the news paper article, but Jacinto wasn't paying attention, he was too busy thinking about his half sister and how she was doing with the McSween's, and most of all hoping if she was alright and not missing him and the gang too much.**

* * *

**It was now night time and the moon had taken the sun's place in the sky. The regulators were all sitting around the fire, in a circle. Chavez had paint on his face, it looked like a skull, it made Jacinto shudder.**

"we have come to a place where we are lost, no?" Chavez asked knowing the answer. "when an Indian is lost he must reach into the spirit world and find the way. On the spirit road he'll be shown a sign. This is a way into the spirit world. We are lost right now, but I'll find us the way." he said.

Jacinto had to admit that was interesting, but he wasn't believing it. Jacinto scoffed but didn't say anything. He didn't want to accidentally insult his culture and his cultures beliefs and such.

Then Steve opened his mouth. "oh Christ Chavez. That's all we need is some more of your red-ass Navajo mambo-jahambo, we're running out of time here Chavez."

Jacinto threw Steve a look. Chavez 'hissed' motioning Steve to shut his mouth.

'what the hell?' Jacinto thought hearing Chavez hiss. Chavez passed Billy a cup with some sort of liquid in it.

Billy grasped the cup in his hand. He looked down at the liquid inside of and took a sip.

"is that any good?" Charley asked. Billy coughed.

"what does that tell you?" Jacinto mumbled.

"Chavez, what is that?" Charley asked.

"peyote."

"oh yeah sure, don't tell us what it does." Jacinto whispered to himself, his knees were over his chest and his arms were folded slightly a top of his knees.

Billy passed the cup of peyote to Doc, and he took a sip of it and passed it to the next person, ; Jacinto. Jacinto looked at the cup in front of him. "no thanks." he said. He grabbed the cup and passed it to Charley.

Jacinto wasn't about to drink something that he doesn't know what it does or what it is.

Charley took drink of the peyote and grimaced. He passed it to Richard. He didn't take it, so Steve took the cup. Steve looked down at the cup. He slightly dipped his finger into the liquid.

'thank god he's the last one.' Jacinto thought.

Steve, being the idiot he was, took two gulps of it.

'we're doomed.' Jacinto thought, thinking about how the rest of the regulators but him and Richard were going to be acting like when tomorrow came.


	10. Chapter 10

((a/n: well ok people, I'm going to skip to where Alex tells the regulators that their deputization powers had been revoked and then to the McSween gunfire, or however you'd like to call it, after Dick dies.

Why? Because I think it'd get a little boring with just Jacinto in it besides this story is _also_ about Leighana, actually it's mainly about Leighana

And what happens between her and Chavez, so if it only has Jacinto in it and all it's going to take a bit of time to get to the what my sister kallie calls the "LeighanaXChavez fluff.

So yeah, but don't worry I _will_ summarize what happened before the McSween gunfire and all, the last thing I want is someone to be confused while reading this…

I don't think that made sense, but anyway I'd be appreciative if some of you readers read this a/n, if you didn't well that's just fine, continue ^^))

The sun had risen and the sky was blue again, the next day had finally come. But Jacinto wasn't _all_ happy about it. Why? Because the after affects of the peyote.

Doc was talking about butterflies and flowers.

Charley was throwing up and stretching his arms up in the air and kept repeating "this is great".

Billy, he had flowers in his hat and he pointing, swinging, and throwing his gun every where and about.

And, ah yes, Steve, he kept screaming about chickens and shooting every his rifle everywhere. And he almost shot Jacinto thinking he was a giant chicken.

Jacinto looked up on the ridge that Chavez was. Jacinto didn't know if Chavez was meditating or it was the after affects of the peyote.

Jacinto looked at Richard, he was over by his horse, he mounted his horse and shouted "regulators! Let's saddle up!"

'thank god.' Jacinto thought, for once he was happy to here Richard's annoying and bossy voice. Jacinto swiftly walked over to his horse and climbed onto it's back.

"well, ooljee," Jacinto said to his horse. Yes he figured out a name for her. Ooljee, it meant moon in Navajo. He had to ask Chavez about that((a/n: and I had to look it up on Google XP). "looks like, Dick, and you and I are the only sane ones around here nowadays." he finished, stroking the side of the horses' neck.

The regulators got on their horses, except Billy was on his horse backwards.

Chavez got on his horse and screamed a battle cry and spurred his horse forward and rode ahead. There was still paint on Chavez's face too.

* * *

The regulators were passing threw an Indian reservation. The Indians were all staring at them.

Jacinto was riding behind Chavez, again much to Chavez's disliking.

"hey, Chavez, how come they ain't killin' us?" Charley asked.

"because we're in the spirit world asshole, they can't see us!" Steve said stupidly.

Jacinto rolled his blue eyes. "I beg to differ." he grumbled.

Then he heard Billy, who was still riding backwards on his horse, Charley was forced to pull Billy and his along, say to one of the Indians. "hey, did you know we're in the spirit world?" and then came Billy's infamous cackle like laugh.

Jacinto shook his head as he rode behind Chavez, it was official he had just lost hope for the rest of the regulators' sanity.

* * *

The regulators were now in some sort of in having dinner, but not eating. Richard was taking a ridiculously long time for the pre dinner prayer.

Jacinto was sitting next to Doc, but he was also sitting across from Chavez. Somehow, and Jacinto didn't know why, he was always ending up at least four feet away from the Mexican Indian.

Jacinto wasn't even paying attention, he was loading bullets into his pistol for the next gun fight that they would possibly get too. Jacinto looked over to Doc he wasn't paying attention either, nor was Chavez.

Chavez was looking at the little knife in his hand and picking his nails with it.

"Dick, please! It's getting cold!" came Billy's annoying-to Jacinto anyway- voice.

Then at the same time they both inched for their guns and pulled them out of their holsters and aimed at each others heads.

Jacinto rolled his eyes at the two. When he was done loading his pistol with bullets he slid the gun back into the holster on his belt where the other pistol was, along with his throwing knives and daggers.

"I could have killed ya, Dick." Billy said with his crazy smile that he picked up when he killed Henry Hill.

Richard's and Billy's guns were still pointed at each other.

"but I don't want to kill ya, I wanna eat!" Billy whined again. Jacinto was getting pretty annoyed with Billy's mouth.

'why can't he just shut his trap for one second?' Jacinto mentally asked himself.

"when we finish this meal, you little rodent, we're going to go out into the yard and see who has the right to run this group of regulators." Richard said in a low toned voice.

Jacinto sighed, he was getting real tired of this. It was as if Billy and Richard were "arguing" every second that they had the chance.

"Richard, would you be so kind as to pass the gravy please?" Doc asked slightly laughing nervously, trying to break the tension between the two regulators.

Then the door swung off and in came a nervous Steve who had a mouthful of chicken. "got a well-heeled man comin' this way." he said with his rifle in his hands.

"just one?" Richard asked

"uh-huh."

Charley stood up from the table and walked over to the window and looked out through it.

"oh lord, it's buckshot Roberts!"

"we gotta warrant for him." Richard said.

Now Jacinto was happy that he loaded his gun, there was indeed going to be a gun fight. He was absolutely sure of it now.

"you think he's goin' to surrender?" Doc asked after he took a mouthful of food from his plate.

Jacinto rolled his eyes for the, what? Third or fourth time? "no." Jacinto muttered.

"it don't look that way." Charley answered.

"he any good?" Billy asked in that crazed tone of his.

'oh Jesus.' Jacinto thought putting a hand over his forehead.

"he's killed more than smallpox." Charley answered, there was panic in his voice.

Steve gave Charley a look as if asking "are you serious?"

"oh Jesus." Jacinto said, thinking out loud, slightly afraid, but not enough for him to go out and get on his horse and run away.

"well hell, introduce us." Billy said finally putting his gun back into it's holster.

* * *

The regulators walked out of the building and in front of him was man climbing off a mule. They walked closer to him with their guns out and loaded.

"we got a warrant for you old man." Richard said to buckshot Roberts.

"I ain't got no business with that war no more, hanker-hattin' son of a bitch. I'm on my own now. Come down here to get that two hundred dollars Sheriff Brady's puttin' down for the Kid." the old man said, as he looked at the rest of the regulators.

"the rest of you little shits is only one hundred and ten but I'll take it"

"what a sweet disposition." Doc said sarcastically as Jacinto heaved a heavy sigh.

"here we go." Jacinto mumbled to himself.

Buckshot Roberts had to rifles. He dropped the second one and cocked the other. Jacinto cocked his gun, now certain that there was going to be a gun fight.

"let's dance!" and then there were bullets flying everywhere.

Jacinto took cover by Richard, Steve, Billy, and Charley. And then a scream of pain filled the air and every bodies' ears. Chavez had been shot. Right now Jacinto couldn't care less.

"Chavez!!" Richard shouted as Chavez began to try crawl for cover where Doc was.

Jacinto then heard another scream of pain. "ah shit!!" it was Doc.

Jacinto looked over to Chavez and Doc. Doc had got shot in the hand.

"damn." Jacinto whispered.

"Chavez?" Jacinto heard Doc ask.

"what?" Chavez answered with clear annoyance in his voice

Jacinto stood up slightly and pointed his gun at buckshot Roberts. Then another bullet came flying. The bullet hit Jacinto in the shoulder, in the same _exact_ spot where Jacinto got shot when they killed Henry Hill.

"dammit!!" Jacinto screeched clutching his shoulder his gloved hand.

((a/n: well I'm stopping it hear, 'chivato'. you know, for a possibly good cliff hanger ^^ hope I left ya hanging XD))


	11. Chapter 11

**((a/n: hello all, well I've gotten some advice from my most favorite sister Laura! Well she said if I'm going to write this young guns fan fiction I might as well add some of my own scenes.**

**Am I going to listen to her? Hell yes! She's one of the most awesome writers I know, besides she thinks people will get bored with the **_**normal**_** plot of the story. She also added quote, "please hun this is a love story! There's only been like one scene where've they only **_**almost**_** kissed.**

**It'd be a bit weird that if they were instantly snoggin' each other when it doesn't even say that they confessed their love for each other! So put your own scene in there and make it happen, and remember I **_**will**_** reading!" un-quote. **

**So yeah there's my awesome half sister Laura. Her fan fictions are awesome! She just wont post 'em on the internet. She actually can't take constructive criticism. So she's smart and keeps her stories to herself. ^^))**

"**Jacinto!" Charley said concerned. **

"**I'm alright chivato." Jacinto said still clutching his shoulder. Blood oozed onto his hand and he removed his hand slightly.**

**Buckshot Roberts was now in the outhouse.**

"**Billy, go in there and cut that sun of bitch in half." Richard said. Billy looked at him as if he was crazy. "I'm darin' ya." he finished. A slight smile appeared on Billy's face as he started to inch slowly out of cover.**

**Then another gun shot came, and Billy was on the ground crawling back to cover. "screw that!" he snapped.**

**Then the regulators kept popping upward and shooting at the outhouse and then ducked down, this repeated for a couple more seconds until the gun fires from buckshot Roberts ceased.**

**Then a groan was heard from the outhouse and a thud sounded. It sounded like Buckshot Roberts died.**

"**cover me." Richard said to Billy, it sounded like he was out of breath. Richard stood up and slowly started to walk closer to the outhouse.**

**Moments later there was gun shot. The bullet had got Richard in the chest. Jacinto's blue eyes widened as Richard fell to the ground.**

"**Dick!!" and Steve began to shoot at the outhouse along with the rest of the regulators.**

"**son of bitch, Dick! We're comin' to get ya!!" Charley shouted and began to run over to Dick's corpse. Jacinto grabbed the back of Charley's shirt holding back, keeping him from going anywhere.**

"**let me go!" Charley yelled. **

"**He's dead, Charley!!" Jacinto shouted at him. "there's nothing we can do ,chivato!!" and Jacinto followed Billy back to the horses.**

"**regulators!" Billy shouted. "let's rock out now!"**

**Doc was helping Chavez over to the horses. Chavez painfully got on his horse, along with Doc. Then Charley, then Steve.**

**The regulators rode away on their horses. Chavez screamed in pain as he rode, and Jacinto tried his best as to not fall of his horse as he clutched his shoulder with his hand.**

* * *

**It's now been a few days since the gun fight with buckshot Roberts and Richard's death.**

**And now the regulators had stopped by Alex's place. The regulators got off their horses. Jacinto could see Leighana riding her black and white paint horse storm in the distance, and Alex and Susan out on the porch watching her, making she was being careful.**

"**I didn't know she could ride." Chavez said riding his horse up next to Jacinto's. Jacinto didn't say anything. Jacinto smiled as he looked at Leighana as she rode.**

**In the last few days, Chavez ad told the story of his people's murder, and Billy killed sheriff Brady and Texas Joe grant, ; whom said he was going to kill "Billy the kid" himself.**

* * *

**Billy handed Alex a photo of himself with a rifle. "it's for you Alex." He said.**

**Leighana was standing next to Susan, and her horse was next to her as well, she was holding onto it with it's reigns.**

**Alex didn't take the photo from Billy. "you weren't supposed to touch Brady!" Alex angrily.**

**Chavez couldn't stop looking over at Leighana. His heart started to beat faster, and there were knots in his stomach. He felt this every time he thought about Leighana.**

**Chavez quickly walked past Leighana and over to her brother Jacinto. He grabbed Jacinto by the arm and tugged him and walked to behind the house. "hey!" Jacinto shouted.**

**Everybody threw the two a look of confusion, but dismissed the two and Billy and Alex continued their conversation.**

"**what's the big idea, Chavez?" Jacinto asked with annoyance in his voice, also lacing with his Mexican accent.**

"**just be quiet for one minute, chivato. I need to speak with you about something." Chavez answered.**

"**you need to speak to **_**me**_** of all people?" Jacinto asked sarcastically, emphasizing the word **_**me**_** by pointing his index finger to his chest.**

**((a/n: stoppin' here, sorry ^^))**


	12. Chapter 12

Chavez heaved a heavy sigh. "yes." Chavez answered, as if he was ashamed, but he still looked Jacinto in the eye.

Jacinto huffed. "ok, so what is it that you wanted?" Jacinto asked even more annoyed, his eyes even had a look of annoyance.

"your sister." Chavez simply said, that cold look in his eyes remaining when he spoke.

"yes what about her?" Jacinto's annoyed look in his eyes went to a confused one, his eye brows raised up slightly.

"I think I'm in love with her." Chavez answered bluntly. He was always the one to be blunt about things.

Jacinto's blue eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His so called 'enemy' was in love with his sister. "w-what?" Jacinto asked. His eyes full of .

"you heard me."

"yes I did."

There was silence between the two for a couple moments until Jacinto began to speak again. "are you _sure_ you love her?" he asked, his eyes and voice filling with seriousness now.

"yes." Chavez answered, with as much seriousness as Jacinto. "every time I look at her," he said referring to right now. "even if I just think about her," he continued. "my heart begins to race and stomach feels sick." he said.

"sounds like love to me." Jacinto sighed.

"Jacinto?"

"yes?" Jacinto asked Chavez.

"you're alright?" Chavez answered, a slight smirk or smile appearing on his face.

"what?"

"you're alright." Chavez repeated. "every night I'd put a blade up to your's and Steve's throat, while you two were asleep. I'm glad I didn't kill you." Chavez said smirking.

Jacinto was smirking as well. "oh the irony." Jacinto said smugly.

"huh?"

"I would also put a blade up to your throat while you were sleeping." Jacinto said, his smirk growing.

Chavez's confused look morphed into a smirk. He out stretched his hand towards Jacinto. Jacinto took his hand and shook it.

"so, truce?" Jacinto asked hopefully. Chavez nodded. "well, what're you standing here for? Go tell Leighana you love her!" Jacinto said to Chavez smiling.

Chavez nodded, a slight smile on his lips. Chavez walked back to the front of the house, where the rest of the group was, Alex and Billy were still arguing. He shifted his eyes toward Leighana, she was listening closely to the conversation, making sure she didn't miss one detail about the situation and the regulators were in, that included her half brother Jacinto.

Jacinto walked back to his place by Charlie. Charlie gave him a questioning look but he dismissed it by shrugging his shoulders, grinning, as if saying "eh, don't worry about."

Chavez walked over to Leighana. He gently grabbed her arm. Leighana looked up at Chavez with her big blue eyes, confusion blended with the blue irises. Chavez motioned her with his hand to follow him.

Leighana looked at the rest of the group, they were throwing the two confused stares, just like they had with Chavez and Jacinto. They quickly stopped staring and continued with their conversations and such.

Chavez quickly, but gently, pulled her to the same place that he and Jacinto and spoke. When the rest of the group was out of earshot Chavez placed his hands over Leighana's shoulder and looked down at her.

Leighana blinked. "y-yes, Chavez?" she asked, her voice, slight tone of. She could feel blood rushing to her cheeks. Ever since she had met him she felt weird, a weird warm and fuzzy feeling prickling inside her chest. But it was a good feeling, everyday, before John was killed, just standing next to hi made her feel that way. She welcomed the feeling. Her mother had told her if she ever had that feeling to welcome.

But why would she listen to her mother, after she kicked her out? A month ago Leighana had gotten a letter that said Murphy and his men came to her old home where her parents still were, and basically killed her father, it said nothing about her mother. Why? Because apparently her father, Leroy, had betrayed them, how, the reason was unknown to her.

It only mentioned her father being killed, it didn't say anything about her mother. For all she knew her mother could still be alive. But for now it _had_ to left unknown. So that was the whole reason as to why she was going to live with her uncle John Tunstall.

"do you know what me and your brother were talking about just now?" Chavez asked slowly leaning his forehead against Leighana's. Leighana's eyes slightly widened a little.

She shook her head.

"you."

"y-you were talking about _me_?" Leighana asked stuttering. "why?" What was he trying to get at? Leighana had a slight idea.

"you want me to be blunt about this…?" Chavez asked trailing off as a slight smile covered over his lips again. "…Leona?" the nickname for Leighana rolled off his tongue and lips with no trouble, as if he was actually meant to be saying that to her, well if you know what I mean.

Leighana's cheeks flushed a darker shade of crimson as she slowly nodded.

"I'm in love with you." the words rolled off of the Mexican Indians tongue and lips.

Leighana's blue eyes were almost as wide as plates, they was a glint of happiness in her eyes though. "y-you mean it?" she asked still stuttering, she wasn't very good in these situations.

"of course."

A smile morphed over Leighana's pale pink lips. "good, because I feel the same way." she said happily.

Chavez also smiled. His arms slid around her, taking her into an embrace. Leighana hugged him back.

((a/n: duh duh da duuuuuuhhh!! I hope you're happy with this Laura!!))


	13. Chapter 13

**Chavez let go of Leighana slowly. "come on." he said, motioning her again. They walked back to the front of the house where the rest of the group was. Again they threw them weird stares but got right back to the conversation. Chavez stood next to a post, Leighana stood next to him, and Chavez put an arm around her.**

"**the governor's revoked your deputization powers! You're now wanted by the legitimate law and those outside the law!" Alex shouted, trying to get it across to Billy.**

**Leighana's eyes widened. Jacinto's eyes narrowed, all seriousness coming back to him from before.**

"**you're not only being hunted by John Kinney and Murphy's men, you're being hunted by troops!" Leighana's eyes widened even more, if possible. "fort statin, the U.S army! The governor's put 200 dollar bounty on your head!"**

**Alex briefly turned his back towards the group, he sighed and turned back around to face Billy again. "you were suppose to serve eleven warrants and expose the ring!" Alex said raising his voice again. "instead you went out on a war path, a rampage! Now Richard's dead! We're living up here like fugitives!" Alex shouted. "what the hell do you think you're doing?!**"

Leighana looked up at Chavez, he was looking at Alex and Billy, listening closely just like she was earlier and now.

"I don't know, maybe I'm trying to get some attention." Billy said quietly at first. Jacinto narrowed his eyes at Billy, if looks could kill Billy would be dead and laying on the ground by now. "maybe I'm trying to get Hayes to look this way…"

* * *

Billy grabbed the silver and metal badge on his vest. He took it off and dropped it on the ground at Alex's feet. Soon Steve and Charley followed his example. Then Chavez began to slide his arm off of Leighana. Leighana looked back up at him again, sadness slightly filling her eyes.

He walked over to Alex and dropped his badge in the dirt, like Billy, Steve, and Charley had. Chavez began to walk to his horse. Without thinking Leighana ran over to him and embraced him from behind. She let go and Chavez turned around and looked down at her. She looked back up at him. "please, don't go." she said begged quietly.

"I'm sorry, Leona I have to." Chavez said. Leighana looked down, sadness fully filling her blue eyes. Then she felt Chavez's gloved hand gently grab her chin and pull her head slightly upward. Her eyes met Chavez's. Chavez leaned down and his lips touched hers.((a/n: muwahahahahaha! The part that Laura (and probably other people) have been waiting for!!!!!! :D))

Leighana's eyes widened once more, but soon they fluttered close and she eased into the kiss.

"hey! Stop it!!" came Steve's annoying voice. Chavez ignored Steve's annoying voice for once and basically kept kissing Leighana((a/n: ^^ lol)). Soon Chavez's arms snaked around Leighana's waist . And Leighana's arms snaked around Chavez's neck.

"ok! Ok! Ok!" came Jacinto's voice this time. Jacinto got off his horse and ran over to the two. He grabbed both of them by the shoulders and pulled them off of each other. "ok, chivato! That's enough!" he said. Chavez glared at him. "hey, I had to break you two up sooner or later!" Jacinto said defiantly. "besides we _really_ have to go." he added.

Chavez sighed. "I have to go, Leona." he whispered leaning his forehead against hers. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked the rest of the way to his horse.

((a/n: ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!! The gushy-mushy kiss type scene that I know my sister Laura was rushing me to do!! XD there I hope the Chavez fans are satisfied lol))


	14. Chapter 14

Leighana watched as her brother Jacinto and her new found lover Chavez got on their horses and began to ride away with the regulators. "good bye." she whispered. Leighana then felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. She turned her head over her shoulder and saw Susan. Susan was smiling.

"don't say good bye." she said. "you're going to see him again." Leighana nodded. A slight tear began to roll out of her eye and down her cheek.

"I know," Leighana said, her voice was shaky. "it's just hard seeing the person you love leave again…" she whispered, her voice trailing off.

_Chavez's p.o.v _

Chavez was riding with the regulators on his horse. He turned his and looked over his shoulder. He could see Leighana staring off into the distance, watching them disappear over the horizon on their horses. Chavez turned his head back. All the way they were riding their horses, he couldn't get Leighana out of his head. And he liked it.

_Leighana's p.o.v _

Leighana turned around and made her way toward the house. She opened the front door and stepped through the door way and into the house…

It's been three weeks or so since the regulators stopped by. But Alex, Susan, and Leighana went back to their house in Lincoln.

Leighana was up in her room, just laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was bored, there wasn't anything for her to do. And besides she was not only bored she was thinking of Chavez._ her first kiss_. It was everything she had hoped it would be like. And she was glad it was with Chavez.

Leighana sighed and sat up. "I wish they'd come back…" she whispered.

"Alex!" she heard someone yell. Leighana's eyes widened with happiness and a smile spread over her lips. She quickly got off her bed and ran down stairs. She had been correct, just like she had hoped, because there stood Billy, Doc, Chavez, Jacinto, Charley, and Steve. Her smile widened. The first person she went to was Chavez.

Chavez saw her walking towards him and turned towards her. Leighana hugged him and Chavez snaked his arms around her, hugging her back, and his head was laying on top of her.

"Alex let's go!" Billy said. "words' out, they're goin' to kill ya!" Leighana's ears picked up on this and she quickly let go of Chavez and faced Billy her eyes now filled with shock and fear.

"Billy, I told you not to come here." Alex said, it sounded like his breathing was off. "I'm not leaving my house." he added.

"Alex," Billy began. "if they kill ya." he said. "Then _I'm_ gonna have to go around and kill all the guys that killed _you_! Now that's a lotta killin'!" he finished, putting emphasis on 'I'm' and 'you'.

"you heard me Billy." Alex said stubbornly.

"Alex, maybe-" Alex cut Susan off by saying,

"you heard me!" Alex had raised his voice slightly.

"well we can't just stay here and hope that the good lord saves us from an all out-" Leighana tried to talk some sense into Alex but he ended up cutting her off just like Susan.

"Susan, Leighana, I'm sick," Alex said. "I can't go to old Mexico." just as he finished saying that Leighana heard voices from the outside.

"Chavez." Leighana said.

"yeah, I hear 'em." Chavez said slightly letting go of her now.

"don't fret Alex," Doc began looking out the window. "trip postponed." he said closing the red curtains over the window. "they're comin' around front."

Billy and Doc were by the window, looking out through it, seeing several men with guns and such.

Then Jacinto took the liberty to tap Leighana on the shoulder. Leighana turned to look at him. "doesn't your half brother get a hug?" she asked sheepishly.

Leighana smiled and stepped away from Chavez and gave her brother a quick hug and stepped back over to Chavez.

"sorry, but I don't think now is the time." Leighana said. Jacinto chuckled nervously.

"maybe you're right…"

Chavez walked over to the nearest window by him and looked out through. They were men with guns all pointed and aimed and the house, ready to fire and pull the trigger at any given time.

"Chavez, how is it from the east side!?" Billy called.

"Murphy men!" Chavez shouted back cocking his rifle. Leighana then walked over to Chavez and peered out the window with him. Her eyes slightly widened. So many people were out there, and they were armed. It's not the amount of people that scared Leighana, it was how many were armed with weapons.

"Charley! How is it by you?!" Billy shouted to Charley, who was in the living room.

Charley didn't answer. Charley had a terrified look on his face as he gazed out the window.

"Charley?!"

Charley looked away from the window quickly and face the rest of the group, the look of awe still on his face. "it's John Kinney!" he said as if he was breathless, and his voice was full of panic.

"I think the word you got was just a trap to get us all together in the same place." Alex said and he began to look out the window with Billy and Doc. "My god; look at them all! It's gonna be a massacre!" he added in a slightly grim voice.

Leighana's breathing began to hitch and become quiet. She slowly slid an arm around Chavez's. Chavez looked down at her in a comforting manor, trying to let her know, silently, without saying any words, that it'll be alright.

Leighana looked back up at him with sad and frightened eyes. Chavez again slid his arms-

"it's John Kinney!"

"thank you very much Charley!!"

-around Leighana and hugged her again, his shotgun still in his right hand, still trying to comfort her, and to keep her calm.

But how could she keep calm? Especially in a situation like this? Murphy men surrounding the house, ready to pull the triggers of their guns to blow their brains out.

"Bonney!" a voice called. It sounded like sheriff Peppin.

"We gotcha surrounded, take a look at the firepower down here! Y'all come on out, nice and slow" Peppin's voice shouted again from outside.

Leighana and Chavez still hadn't let go of each other. And, well, they probably weren't. not just yet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Billy laughed slightly. "let's have some fun, Doc." he said grinning. "YEAH I'M HERE YA BASTARDS!!" Billy shouted out the window. Then ,almost unexpectedly, guns fired and bullets were flung and sprayed at the house. Chavez grabbed Leighana, and pushed her up against a wall, to protect her and shielding her with his arms. Leighana let out a slight cry. Startled.**

**When the gunshots ceased Chavez slightly let go of Leighana. He looked down at her. "are you alright?" he asked. Leighana nodded.**

"**yes, I'm alright." Leighana asked. "are **_**you**_** alright?" she asked. Chavez nodded, as well, in response.**

"**Billy, what the hell are we gonna do now?" Asked Doc suddenly.**

"**we gotta show these guys, they finally met their match!" Billy said, cocking his gun, giving off that (in)famous smile of his. "hey Peppin!" Billy shouted drawing his head toward the window.**

"**I'm hearin' ya, Bonney!" Came sheriff Peppin's voice from outside.**

"**I see ya got Charlie Crawford down their with ya!" Billy shouted back.**

"**yeah, we got a whole lotta-" sheriff Peppin was cut off by Billy pointing his gun out the window and firing it. The bullet from the gun got Charlie Crawford right in the head, and Charlie fell, limp, to the ground dead.**

"**hey, Peppin!" Billy shouted, laughing his little infamous cackle. "Charlie Crawford ain't with ya anymore!"**

"**FIRE!!" and bullets and gun fire started up again. Chavez shielded Leighana against the wall, his arms around her, again. But as soon as the bullets started, they died down again. Billy began to usher everyone upstairs. **

**Alex and Susan were going up stairs and Chavez gently pushed Leighana toward them and she began going up the stairs with them. Soon everybody, including the remaining regulators, was up stairs, in the attic.**

**It was no longer day time, the sun was no longer in the sky giving off heat, instead the moon took it's place, lingering in the sky. Outside the men were standing and sitting around fires. Leighana was sitting beside Chavez, asleep, and her head leaning against his shoulder. Chavez had a secure arm around her, making she sure she was going to be safe.**

**Jacinto was also asleep, he was laying on the floor using his arm as a pillow, and his pistol was in his hand still. Steve was also asleep, and he was the only one snoring.**

**___**

**Then soon morning arrived, more quickly than Leighana had expected. Chavez shook Leighana awake, but she gave a whimper of protest. "Wake up, Leona." Chavez whispered in her ear. Then Leighana perked right up, fully awake.**

"**don't do that…" she said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she could hear Jacinto laughing at her.. Chavez didn't say anything in response.**

"**I had to wake you up somehow, Leighana." Chavez said.**

**Leighana yawned slightly getting the rest of the tiredness out of her. "so," Leighana began. "what's goin' on?" she asked.**

"**they brought troops."**

**Leighana's eyes filled shock and fear once again. "w-what?" she asked. "w-why?"**

"**I don't know, Leona."**

**And soon there was silence between them, nothing more had to be said. Then a carriage of some sort pulled into the scene. It was Murphy and Yen.**

**Then suddenly Yen jumped out of the carriage and began running towards the house.**

"**Yen!" Doc yelled, when he saw two troops chasing after her. Doc pointing his shotgun out the window and shot at the two troops, barley missing their feet, forcing them to draw back and run back.**

**Doc ran down the stairs, disappearing from sight, leaving Billy with two guns now. Leighana heard Murphy yelling angrily, she couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Soon Doc came back up the stairs with Yen. **

**Then gun shots and bullets sprayed toward the house again, smashing through the windows making little holes. Chavez pushed Leighana toward the floor and pushed himself against a wall away from the windows. Leighana put her arms around her head, this time shielding herself.**

**Jacinto had also pushed himself against a wall like Chavez, also away from the windows, but somehow a bullet had grazed his cheek and now there was a little line of blood going across his cheek. Blood slowly cascaded down his cheek in the process. "son of a bitch…" Jacinto said quietly.**

**Then Charley began to cry. He kept saying he got a wife and he had to get out of there. He was sobbing.**

'**Charley has a wife?' she thought, but then also realized that then wasn't the time. And soon the gun shots ceased. Leighana removed her arms from her head. Chavez knelt down by her. He gently grabbed her arms and helped up to her feet. "thank you." Leighana said.**

**Chavez nodded.**

"**Charley!" Billy shouted. "if you don't stand up and start whoopin' some ass, you ain't never going to see her again! Now come on Charley!"**

"**they lit it boys." Steve said looking out the window. "they lit the house."**

"**Alex, you've gotta get Susan out of here." Jacinto said. Alex looked at him as if he was crazy. "she's probably safer out there than she is in here, besides if them men outside are respectable then they won't think about shooting at a lady, or even pointing a gun at a lady for that matter." Jacinto continued.**

**Alex got a look of understanding on his face and began to push Susan toward the door, but she also began to protest. But then Alex picked Susan up by her waist and opened the door. "let my wife come out!" he shouted.**

"**hold it! There's a lady comin' out!" Shouted a voice to the other men outside. Susan began to walk outside, and Alex closed the door and turned to Jacinto. **

"**told you." Jacinto said with a calm look on his face and his arms folded over his chest.**

**As soon as Jacinto said that the gun fires began again. Jacinto hit the floor. Chavez pushed himself toward the same wall as last time, but this time, taking Leighana with him. Leighana's back was on the wall. When she was pushed against it felt as if the wind was knocked out of. ((a/n: don't be thinking wrongly now -_-))**

"**sorry." Chavez said and once again put his arms around Leighana to protect her.**

"_**HEY KINNEY YOU BASTARD! I'M GONNA SHOOT YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO PETRICHIO IF I HAVE TO YOU SHIT-DOG!" **_**Charley began to yell, aiming his gun out the window and pulling the trigger, shooting at the troops and Murphy men outside, who were also shooting at them too.**

"**yeah, Charley!"**

"**MANIAC!!"**

**Leighana was slightly nervous of how Charley was acting. Why? She didn't even know herself. Then Chavez pulled away from her, but his hand taking her hand. Chavez began to walk slowly and quietly toward the stairs, pulling Leighana with him.**

**Chavez looked back at Leighana and put a finger to his lips, signaling for her to be silent.**

**((a/n: duh duuh duuuuuuhhh!!!! There I'll continue soon! :P))**


	16. Chapter 16

Leighana looked up at Chavez confused. "what're we doing?" she whispered.

"you'll see." Chavez answered quietly, as they began going down the stairs without anybody notice them. And somehow they were unnoticed in leaving the house.

"I'm still confused." Leighana said.

"they let loose our horses." Chavez said. "we wont get very far without horses." he said….

_Jacinto's p.o.v _

Billy, Charley and Doc were throwing random objects out the window. Jacinto's guess was that they were doing that so it would take less time for the fire to burn, or something along those lines

Jacinto looked around the room, noticing that Chavez and Leighana were gone. "hey," Jacinto said. "where's-" Steve cut him off.

"where's Chavez?" he asked. "I knew it! That dirty Mexican greaser!!" Steve began to shout. "I knew we couldn't trust him! He's probably out there doin-doin' it with his horse!!" he yelled.

That struck a nerve with Jacinto. "shut the hell up!!" Jacinto shouted at Steve. Then Jacinto looked around the room again. "wait, Leighana's gone…" he said quietly. "see, Leighana's not here either! So that means he's **not** doin' it with his horse!" he said to Steve, knowing the would gross the hell out of him.

Steve got a look of disgust on his face. "you're sick!!" he shouted.

"at least I'm not called 'dirty Steve'!" Jacinto yelled back.

"both of you, shut the hell up!!" Alex yelled. They were silenced, but Jacinto was the one with the victorious smirk.

"hey! Jacinto we kinda need your help!" Charley said. He and Doc were holding a blue trunk over the window ceil, Billy was inside of it. Jacinto helped Doc and Charley push the trunk out of he window and it tumbled off of the roof and onto the ground.

"alright, let's go!" Jacinto said. And he was the first to open the door, step outside and began shooting at the troops and the Murphy men. Then one by one Doc, Yen, Charley, Steve, and Alex came out.

The regulators were aiming and shooting their guns at the men. Jacinto aimed his gun at one of them and fired. The bullet missed, and the consequence was getting shot in the arm. Jacinto hissed in pain and pulled the trigger of his gun again.

Then he heard Steve shout. He looked in Steve's direction and Saw Chavez, pulling along 3 horses by ropes. And behind him holding onto his waist was his little half sister Leighana. "regulators!" Chavez shouted as the horses he was pulling along whinnied and neighed.

_Leighana's p.o.v _

Leighana saw Jacinto running towards them. He made it over to them and took one of the horses by the rope and got on. He was being smart.

Then Doc grabbed one of the horses. He got on and helped Yen up. Steve ran over to them as well and got on the same horse with Leighana and Chavez.

"Billy!" Jacinto shouted seeing him being shot and fall to the ground. But just as soon he met the ground he got right back up still shooting his guns. Chavez rode over to him with two horses. But then Chavez got shot, he fell off of the horse, taking Leighana with him.

"Chavez!" Leighana shouted, concerned for Chavez's safety.

Jacinto looked over to Charley he was on the ground dead, then he looked over to Leighana and Chavez they were both on the ground too, but they were still alive.

Billy grabbed one of the horses and got on, he was still being shot at.

Then Leighana and Chavez got up off of the ground. Chavez pushed Steve off of his horse and helped Leighana on behind him and they took off, leaving Steve there.

Then another shot was fired, it had gotten Steve. He fell to the ground, landing in a muddy puddle. A few more shots Steve was dead.

Doc, Yen, Jacinto, Chavez, Leighana and Billy took off down the street that led out of Lincoln. Not sure where they were going, but that didn't seem to matter, as long as they were getting out of there that was fine with them.

Soon they stopped riding, in the middle of what looked like a plain of some sort. Jacinto was breathing heavily. "e-everyone alright?" he asked grinning. Everyone nodded.

Then Billy spoke up. "so, where are y'all headin'?" he asked cracking that smile of his.

"Yen and I are going east, we have to get her family and then we're setting off to New York." Doc answered.

Then Jacinto spoke up. "well, I'm goin' east as well, so I'll get to stick with Doc a lil' while longer, I'm headin' for Arkansas. I hear there's great jobs there. If I'm lucky I'll find work there." Jacinto said. "and maybe I'll even find myself a women." he said grinning even more.

Leighana laughed. "of course." she said.

Now it was Chavez's turn. "well I'm going west, to California." Chavez said. "and I'm taking Leighana with me." he finished, a smile creeping onto his face. Jacinto's grin turned into a smile.

"hey, _chivato_, take care of my sister. Alright?" Jacinto said still smiling. He used to hate Chavez, and he also used to hate Chavez liking Leighana. But now, Chavez was his friend, and he loved the fact that Chavez and Leighana were together.

"of course." Chavez said turning his head over his shoulder slightly, looking at Leighana. Leighana blushed and then smiled.

"make her cry, and I'll kick your ass!" Jacinto said jokingly, laughing slightly.

"alright sorry to break this up and all," Doc said. "but I think we should get goin' before _they_ catch up to us or find us." he said putting more emphasis on 'they'. everyone knew what he meant by 'they'.

They all looked at each other and nodded. Doc and Jacinto pushed their horses in the same direction. And Chavez began to ride toward the west Leighana still hanging onto him.

"Leona." Chavez said as he and Leighana rode.

"yes."

"do you know what peyote is?" Chavez asked curiously.

"yes." Leighana said again. "it gives you visions and such and shows you the way, or something like that." her mother had told her about peyote.

"well, I had a vision." Chavez said his eyes and head still facing forward. "it showed me married." he continued.

"to who?" Leighana asked smiling.

"you."

((a/n: ok lame, I know, but I think I may make a epilogue, telling what happened with Jacinto and Leighana, so yeah. I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINISHED THIS IN THIS AMOUNT OF FREAKIN' TIME!!! Lol))


	17. Epilogue: Jacinto

_**After Jacinto left for Arkansas, his life had actually been peaceful for once. No distractions from his work. He was a blacksmith in Vilonia Arkansas. And he had married. He had gotten married to an Irish woman named Suzann Kelly. She had blonde hair and green eyes.**_

_**Suzann was the love of Jacinto's life, and how they met is quite interesting. Suzann used to be a saloon singer. But that's not how they met. How they met went like this, :**_

_**Jacinto was riding down one of the streets of Vilonia. It was night time and the stars were shining in the black sky. His horse was taking a steady canter. He hadn't slept in days. He needed something to drink and eat. And probably the most important thing to him, was having a place to stay that night. And he had that. He had already bought a house, and that's where he was heading.**_

_**Then all of a sudden Jacinto heard a female's scream. The female sounded distressed. Jacinto hurriedly looked down the street, he saw two men surrounding a woman with long very curly blonde hair. Her dress was cut off at her shoulders. The woman and the two men were standing outside of a saloon. 'whore?' Jacinto asked himself. But it couldn't be a whore, if she was, he'd think she wouldn't be fighting against the two men.**_

_**The woman kept screaming and trying to punch and kick at the two men. "let me go!!" she screamed, she sounded Irish. Then Jacinto heard one of the men speak, his voice was slurred. What he had said disgusted Jacinto. His eyes narrowed with anger as the woman screamed and yelled for help and for the two men to get away from her.**_

_**Jacinto kicked the spurs against his appaloosa horse,-yes he still had- Ooljee. And raced toward the three. When he had reached them he shouted. "what in hell is goin' on?!" he demanded, his Mexican accent lacing over his voice. Then one of the men spoke, his voice was once again slurred, he was drunk. Both of the men were.**_

"_**w-what does I-it look l-like?" the drunken man asked. Jacinto grimaced with disgust, he couldn't believe how they were treating a lady.**_

"_**I don't think that's how you treat a lady!" Jacinto snapped.**_

"_**just get lost!" the other drunken man said.**_

_**Jacinto pulled his pistols out of it's holsters and pointed them both toward the men. "alright, I'll give you on the count of three to leave the miss alone and to get outta here!" Jacinto said in a threatening voice.**_

_**Both men got a look of fear on their faces and began to run away, loosing their balance at times. **_

_**The two men were gone. Jacinto looked back at the woman. "are you alright, miss?" he asked the woman. 'of course she's not alright!' he mentally snapped. The woman was trembling and so was her bottom lip. Jacinto could see tears rolling down her cheeks.**_

"_**I-I don't know." the woman answered with a shaky and panicky voice. "b-but thank you for asking, and especially for saving me from those two…"**_

_**Jacinto nodded. "of course, I can't stand it when men mistreat women." Jacinto said. "besides, I reckon that when the sheriff of this town finds out, those two will be strung up and hung." he added. **_

_**The woman slightly nodded. That still wasn't much of a comfort to her. "it's not safe out here alone, you should be getting home." Jacinto said.**_

"_**I-I can't." The woman squeaked.**_

"_**why not?"**_

"_**the s-saloon was my home, but now it's closed down today was the last day it was going to be running." the woman said, it sounded like she was about to cry even more.**_

_**Jacinto suddenly felt a wave of regret wash over him. "I'm sorry." Jacinto said.**_

"_**it's alright."**_

"_**well, I have extra room in my house." Jacinto said smiling sweetly at the woman.**_

"_**w-what?" she squeaked again. "you would do that?" she asked. Jacinto nodded. Jacinto outstretched his hand toward her. The woman looked up at him smiling and took his hand and he pulled her up onto his horse, except he put her in front of him.**_

"_**so what's your name?" Jacinto asked, kicking the spurs against Ooljee, making the horse trot.**_

"_**Suzann Kelly." she answered.**_

"_**that's a pretty name." Jacinto said smiling even more as he controlled the horse with the reins.**_

"_**thank you." Suzann said, there was blood rushing to her cheeks. "and your name is?"**_

"_**Jacinto Lowenski."**_

"_**Jacinto?" Suzann asked, slightly confused. "are you Mexican?" she asked looking back at him with her green eyes.**_

_**Jacinto chuckled. "yes, but I'm half Mexican and half English." he said smiling. "so I prefer the term, 'English Mexican'." Jacinto said laughing. Suzann smiled up at him. "my mother was Mexican and my father was English."**_

_**Suzann nodded in understanding, she was still smiling.**_

_**They had reached Jacinto's house, it was small but not too small, just enough room for two or three people……….**_

**And ever since then they had been living together, and seven months later he had asked Suzann to marry him. Of course she accepted and now they have three kids named Antonio, Andrew, and Ann. And they were all still babies too. Antonio looked like his mother and had blonde hair and green eyes. Andrew had his mother's blonde hair and Jacinto's blue eyes. And now Ann, she was basically a mini female version of Jacinto.**

**As I've said before Jacinto was a blacksmith, he was paid fairly. So he could support his family. But they had to move out of their old home because of lack of room, and they bought a house with more room. Jacinto was successful in his goal. ' ****If I'm lucky I'll find work there.' - Jacinto. And he had. 'and maybe I'll even find myself a woman.' - again Jacinto. And once again, he was successful in that too. He had a good life going for him…**


	18. Epilogue: Leighana & Chavez SHORT!

Well and now as for Leighana and Chavez? Well, Chavez and Leighana had gone to a fruit ranch and taken up work. Chavez changed his name to Vincente Verde, and Leighana had to change her last name to Verde as well.

Shortly after they had arrived at the ranch, Chavez asked Leighana to marry him. Leighana accepted and the ranch owner gave them their own house not even far from the ranch.

Three months later they had the wedding, and you probably can guess what happened after that. ((a/n: now's the appropriate time to be thinking dirty and wrongly! XP)) and then a month after that Leighana found out she was pregnant((a/n: yes you fecking heard me)). They ended up having a boy. They named him, ironically, Vincente. Vincente had Chavez's black hair and eyes, while he had Leighana's skin, but either then that, Vincente oddly looked a lot like his father.

Well that's all for this epilogue, why? Because that's all that probably happened and crap. I know it's short.


End file.
